Defying Destiny
by lirpa-chan
Summary: AU. The age of Nemisis has arrived. Eight guardians are sent to find the angel they must protect during this time, and the children must be ready to accept their fate. But what if one child doesn't? What if that child wishes to defy his destiny? HAITUS
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Defying Destiny

  
  


Prologue: The Prophecy

  
  


Many, many years ago, a prophecy was uncovered by the Wise One known as Azulongmon. It was a prophecy that discussed the fate of two worlds. The fate that rested in the hands of angel children and the angel's guardians. It was not known when or where it was to take place or with whom. All that was known was the tale it told.

  
  


//Eight guardians for eight children,

One who can destroy it,

One who can save it,

One who can see it,

And one who can lead it.

One who will create a new world,

One who will bind them all together,

One who will remain truthful through peril

And one who holds the sincerest trust in them all.

  
  


As the Darkness progresses,

Four will reunite with those who thought all hope was lost.

Four children are chosen,

But not those of angels.

They will fight for two worlds,

But one will be lost

And later reborn.\\

  
  


Years of research went into the prophecy, but to no such avail. The Sages became skeptical of it's depth, and rumors spread throughout their realm that it held no such truth. Thought to be a prophecy hoax by the dark forces that ran rampant through their realm and then becoming nothing more but a mere myth. Azulongmon gave into the rumors and the prophecy was dejected, becoming just another story. It wasn't until Azulongmon's dying days did signs of the prophecy's truth become apparent.

  
  


Azulongmon had sat in his chamber looking out to yet another stormy day. It had been storming for days. It wouldn't have been too big of a deal to the Wise One had a young boy not woken every night in a cold sweat and run into Azulongmon's chambers exclaiming of vivid dreams, dreams like a story the Wise One used to tell him. The young boy was not the only one with such dreams however. People throughout the realm were having those same dreams. Tension rippled through the Northern region, humon and human alike were scared about how so many could have the same vivid dreams. 

  
  


Azulongmon himself was sensitive to them. His dreams, however, were not so vivid. His dreams were that of images flashed before his eyes and then dissolving into other images. A stone monument with the prophecy that was mistaken for a myth years ago popped up between images, with a whispery voice reciting the lines. Each dream was short and left the Wise One, withered with age, both weak and weary. 

  
  


Finally, Azulongmon entered the Sage's Realm to recover the prophecy he founded long ago. He came to the conclusion that the prophecy was indeed real----not a myth as thought to be---- and the dreams were warnings on what was to come of the world. The Realms were off balance, dark forces were becoming more difficult to control and Azulongmon felt his powers sifting away. He knew that his time of death was coming. He knew that the Age of Nemesis was upon them...

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Author's Note: So, what did you think? This was only the Prologue as well as a prophecy so it's supposed to seem sort of mysterious. More will be explained with in the next chapter...

  
  


Also, chapters are posted to the digimon_fan_fiction mailing list before anywhere else. Wanna join? Check it out here:

  
  


http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/Fanfiction/mailinglist.html

  
  


See ya!

  
  


Eraya ^_~


	2. Chapter One: The New Wise One

Chapter One: The New Wise One

  
  


News of the new Wise One ripped throughout the Realm. He was the youngest to ever be appointed Wise One in history. He was also the first to be different from all the other Wise Ones before him. For Gennai, the new Wise One, was half humon and half human. Never had this title been given to anyone other than humons, but it was because of Azulongmon's blood that made it all possible. Many were rejoiced at the news of Azulongmon's son taking such a position of honor, though many were skeptic that one so young and only half humon was ready, or for that matter acceptable, of being the new chosen Wise One.

  
  


Gennai was only seventeen, not even an adult yet, but he had met the standards with flying colors and was able to take his rightful place as the next chosen Wise One. Since the death of his father eight years ago and never meeting his mother (for she died giving birth), he matured faster than most children and attained the wisdom of a Sage before the age of thirteen by setting out on a pilgrimage for two years. Gennai supposed that it was because of those qualities and the fact that he was the prodigy of the greatest Wise One ever to be known, that he was accepted among the Northern Realm. 

  
  


The young man was relieved that he was finally able to take his rightful place as the Wise One. After all, it was what his father had wished for him to do. Gennai wouldn't lie though, he was surprised he was able to take that position, not being full humon and all. Since Azulongmon's death Gennai hadn't always been accepted by his people. They held him in the high regard that he was to be next in line for Wise One, but it's not like they hadn't tried to take his birthright away. It was only the encouragement of Wizardmon, a close friend to his deceased parents, that kept Gennai from not losing hope as a child of achieving his father's wishes.

  
  


And finally, that day of crowning had arrived. Gennai was to make his first appearance as the new Wise One for the entire Realm to see. He was as nervous as ever, continuously pacing up and down his chamber, checking his ceremonial outfit, smoothing out his hair and checking constantly checking the clock, awaiting his favorable moment... Or his real thoughts: His moment of doom. He was a nervous wreck.

  
  


A knock at his door made him jump.

  
  


"W-who is it?" He asked, voice wavering slightly.

  
  


"It's only me." Came his one and only friend's voice. Gennai smiled weakly before crossing the room and opening the chamber door allowing entrance to the visitor.

  
  


A man a good twelve years older looking than him entered in a leisurely pace caring a seven foot silver staff with a deep violet crystal ball at the top. Silver metal rapped itself around the violet orb and continued down to the slightly pointed tip, giving it a delicate and unique look. 

  
  


The man covered half of his face with a black scarf type item that disappeared into his deep purple robes, revealing only brilliant indigo eyes and slightly tanned skin. Blonde wispy hair came in towards his chin and covered just about the rest of his face. Slick, black pants could be seen by the large triangular cut outs on either side of his robes that went up to his thigh. He wore fingerless electric blue gloves and barely seeable under his robes and pants were very worn black boots.

  
  


"It's almost time Gennai. Are you ready?" He asked in a soft voice. Gennai turned his back on Wizardmon and paced over to the large window, allowing sunlight to dance upon the room. 

  
  


"No." Came the young man's voice. "Won't they have trouble accepting me? The Northern Realm may have come to terms with me, but this isn't just the Northern Realm I'll be making decisions for. I'm not of full humon blood like the other Wise One's before me."

  
  


"It doesn't matter what blood you posses!" Wizardmon hissed. "/You/ are the son of Azulongmon, the greatest Wise One to have ever existed! You are also the son of Andracia, the human woman your father fell in love with. If anything, people should be rejoicing of this. /You/ could be the one that helps the two races come together!"

  
  


Gennai turned his head around and looked at his advisor thoughtfully with bright green eyes. "I... never thought of it that way..."

  
  


"That's the spirit." Wizardmon smiled. True, Gennai could not see his /true/ smile, for it was hidden behind the item Wizardmon kept raped around his face, but he could tell by the way his eyes and voice lighted in tone. "Then if you're ready, we should leave for the ceremony soon."

  
  


Gennai looked down at himself. He was in thick white silk robes much like Wizardmon's with the triangular cut outs on either side, with red and gold hemming outlining the cuffs of his bell sleeves, the bottom of his robes and the large wide v-neck that went past his chest. Underneath the robes was loose red silk-like pants with the same hemming.

  
  


"Do you think this is the best outfit for such an occasion?" Gennai asked.

  
  


"Yes, why? Does it not please you?" 

  
  


"Well, it's not exactly... sophisticated looking. It says more along the lines 'I just rolled out of bed in real fancy pajamas." Gennai replied. Wizardmon sighed.

  
  


"I think it suits you fine. It's a ceremony after all, a celebration for you becoming the new Wise One. You're suppose to dress like this." Gennai stared at the older man brows furrowed in a skeptical look.

  
  


"...I guess..."

  
  


"There's no more time to waste with idle chit chat. We must depart for File Island now or we will not make it on time for you introduction." Wizardmon told his friend. He turned to go. "Come, we leave now." 

  
  


Gennai stared at Wizardmon's retreating back, his pace faster than it had been when he came to check on him. He sighed. He didn't think the outfit suited the occasion or that it would make the best impression, but their was no time to find a tailor to make something more sophisticated looking. 

  
  


"I should have thought to try this on weeks ago..." The boy said to himself disgusted. "But there's no time to change it now." 

  
  


With that said, Gennai straightened his posture, breathed in and out a few times trying to relax himself, and made his way out of his chambers and to where Wizardmon awaited him for their departure.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


~*~

Author's Note: Um, so what did you think about that? Interesting? Do you think I did a good job describing the characters thus far? I know I said other things would be explained in this chapter, but I found more events need to take place first, so you'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens :p. Please take some time to review and let me know what you think!

Eraya ^_~


	3. Chapter Two: Preporations for the Ceremo...

Chapter Two: Preparations for the Ceremony

  
  


Once at File Island the young Wise One and his accomplices were whisked away into the large castle they'd be staying at for the following week of celebration. Gennai felt his legs turning into jelly as he walked up the stone steps and into the castle. He kept swallowing, trying to wet his mouth, but finding it harder to do each time he swallowed. His heart was beating unusually fast and he felt faint. 

  
  


Wizardmon on the other had, was calm and collected. He was use to such ceremonies and how they worked. It amused him how the young Gennai was so nervous. Being the observer that Wizardmon was, he could tell that the boy was nearly frightened to death. He chuckled slightly as they approached the second flight of stairs, where their chambers would be for the next week.

  
  


"If you keep up that act people /will/ start to doubt you." Wizardmon said in a low voice to Gennai. He got a small glare in return and the boy picked up his pace, leaving his advisor behind. Wizardmon let out a laugh and continued in his own leisurely pace up the stairs.

  
  


At the top of the flight was a long hallway of rooms, a chandler lighting up the deep red walls. Gennai stopped at the top and looked out the window next to the stair case. So many people were out there, either setting something up or wondering around, observing. Beyond the treetops he knew the Yokomon Village lay. He had traveled there only once at the age of five with his father and Wizardmon. He remembered much of the humons that inhabited that place looked pretty much the same, but there had been one girl a few years older than he who looked a little different. He wondered what happened to her now...

  
  


A voice snapped Gennai out of his thoughts. A human female a little older than him with long orange curls tied back by a ribbon and bright green eyes stood a few feet before him. She was dressed in a servant's attire that consisted of a pale almond skirt that went little past her knees and a white blouse with a not-so-white apron covering half of her, faded brown boots ended her outfit.

  
  


"Milord Gennai, welcome." She said with an accent while bowing deeply, her curls falling over her shoulder. She straightened up and pushed the long hair back over her shoulder. "M' name's Darcia, I'll be your chamber maid throughout your stay. If there be anything you need, let m' know." 

  
  


"T-thank you. I will." Gennai replied with a nod of his head. The maid bowed again before making her way down the stairs he had just come up from.

  
  


"Tsk, tsk." Wizardmon's disapproval came from behind him. "Stuttering is not for Wise Ones."

  
  


"She took me by surprise!" Gennai defended himself, a slight blush of embarrassment creeping onto his face. Wizardmon shook his head and made his way down the hall. Not sure which room he should enter, Gennai followed Wizardmon.

  
  


"That will be your room for your stay," Wizardmon pointed to the last room down the hallway, "I am right across from you. The others are in various rooms. I suggest maybe going over your speech, as for me, I'm going to take a nap. I'll come collect you when it's time for the ceremony to begin."

  
  


"If you don't oversleep it, that is." Gennai muttered. "But I suppose your right, I /should/ go over my speech." The boy sighed.

  
  


"Look lively, if you're nervous and depressed the entire time, how do you expect the Realm to accept you as chosen Wise One?" Wizardmon questioned.

  
  


"/You/ try being the youngest Wise One to be appointed in history /and/ live up to expectations of the greatest Wise One to ever live!" Gennai yelled. "It's not exactly easy!"

  
  


"Shh!" Wizardmon hissed. "Do not raise your voice in the corridors! If you're going to yell at me do so in here." He gestured to his own chambers. Gennai glared slightly, before softening and then sighing.

  
  


"I know, I know. I have to learn to control my temper. But this whole thing is so nerve racking!"

  
  


"I know it is, but you must appear to the people as if it is no big deal. You must learn not to display your true feelings in front of them." Wizardmon explained. "Perhaps you should take a dip in the hot springs here, I heard they were the best in the realm."

  
  


"I don't know, I really should go over my speech again..." Gennai replied sulky.

  
  


"You'll have enough time to do both." Wizardmon reassured him.

  
  


"Well, if you say so... I guess it would be alright..." 

  
  


"Of course it is. Why don't you go find Darcia, she probably knows where they are." The boy's advisor suggested.

  
  


"Alright, I'll be back in an hours time then. You should be up by then." Gennai left his advisor in the hallway and started his search for Darcia, in hopes she'd be able to direct him to the hot springs.

  
  


Wizardmon watched the boy descend the stairs and smiled to himself. He was proud of Gennai. He knew it was no easy task becoming Wise One, and living up to the expectations of the people, for Gennai would be overshadowed with his father's greatness. Tired from the days journey, Wizardmon went into his chambers to rest up. It would be a long night of partying...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Gennai sighed out of relief and allowed himself to sink into the hot mineral water. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to think of nothing, especially the events that would occur that night. He was alone in quiet surroundings, the way he liked it after being around so many people in the last month or two. 

  
  


"Mind if I join you?" It sounded like whoever it was were holding their nose while talking and had a semi-high pitched voice. Gennai tried not to sigh, hope of peace gone. He opened his eyes to see who just plopped into the water.

  
  


At first he saw nothing and thought he imagined such a voice talking, but then a body sprang half way out of the water. He whipped his head back and the water from their fiery red hair splashed Gennai in the face. Gennai lifted his right hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, allowing his vision not to be blurry from the water the stranger splashed.

  
  


"Wonderful," Gennai thought, "I'm better off just going back up to my room and rehearsing my speech."

  
  


"Oops, did I splash you? Sorry!" The stranger than giggled a little before heavily sighing as if in bliss. 

  
  


Gennai raised an eyebrow at the imposter. They were obviously a male, and most likely humon, considering they were so pale their skin was almost white. Either that or they didn't get out in the sunlight much...

  
  


Pale as the guy's skin was, his hair begged to differ. It was a fiery red and stuck up at all angles, it reminded the young Gennai of a type of mohawk, except it went all around the guy's head. Underneath his lively green eyes were purple marks that were in the shapes of miniature boomerangs. He looked to be about his age too.

  
  


"Isn't it relaxing here?" The guy on the other side of the hot spring asked. "It's the best thing after a hard days work! Me and my buddies have been preparing just about /everything/ for the new Wise One's ceremony tonight. I heard he arrived here earlier today, but no one's seen him!" The red head exclaimed. "Don't you find that odd? If I was the new chosen Wise One, I'd want to inspect the settings I'd be at for the majority of the night and meet with the inhabitants!"

  
  


Gennai sank a little deeper into the springs in hopes that maybe the talkative humon wouldn't recognize him as the new Wise One. He then remembered the last time the entire Realm had seen him had been at his father's burial and that was quite some time ago. Even so, the guy across from him made him nervous with all the talk of the Wise One. He was also getting a head ache from him.

  
  


"You don't have much to say do you?" the humon asked him.

  
  


"Not really." Gennai replied annoyed. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

  
  


"Rough day?" The guy asked sympathetic.

  
  


"You have no idea." Gennai replied.

  
  


"Say, I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" Gennai didn't know how to reply, not really wanting to give his identity as new Wise One away, so didn't reply at all. "...Okay... Well, my name's Gomamon. It's nice ta meet ya!" The humon introduced.

  
  


"Likewise." Gennai replied, not trying to come off as rude, but at the same time trying to give the stranger a hint to hit the road.

  
  


Gomamon was quiet for a few moments, leaving the troubled person to his thoughts. He observed the no name with bright, troubled green eyes. His skin was sort of tanned and he seemed to around the same age as him. His hair was a pale brown that was short in the front but at the nape of his neck a small ponytail lay. He didn't have any special marking that he could see on his body, so figured he must have been a human. Being humon or human didn't matter to Gomamon, as it would to most humons, what mattered to him was the kind of person they were.

  
  


"This guy needs to lighten up." Gomamon thought to himself. "I wonder where he's from... I'm sure I've never seen this guy around..." An exciting thought then struck him, "Maybe he's one of the Wise One's Sages or something! That's why he's not slipping who he is!"

  
  


Gennai was aware that the stranger, or Gomamon as he now knew the guy's name, was staring at him. It was really making him uneasy. "What's /he/ looking at?" He thought kind of embarrassed. 

  
  


"Ha! I know who you are!" Gomamon finally splattered out, ending their silence. Gennai tensed up not really wanting to be discovered yet. "Your one of the new chosen Wise Ones Sage's aren't you!?"

  
  


Gennai mentally sighed in relief. He wouldn't /really/ be lying if he said he was, after all, he was once a Sage. "Perhaps..." He replied, hoping this would end the humon's curiosity. 

  
  


But it didn't. In fact, the guy wanted more information on who the new Wise One was, what he was like, what he looked like, if he truly was Azulongmon's son. Gennai was so overwhelmed by the questions, and not really wanting to lie he left the hot springs in a hurry with some horrible excuse to the curious humon.

  
  


With Gennai's leave, Gomamon sighed depressed. "And to think, something interesting could've been revealed. Oh well, the story of my life..."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Back in his room and dressed, Gennai sighed for his zillionth time that day. The hot springs didn't have much of a chance relaxing him with that very talkative humon being there, badgering him with questions. Gennai sat on the chair next to the window sill. It was a sunny out and most people out there, despite the hard work, looked to be enjoying themselves. In his heart of hearts, Gennai wished he could be one of them. One of the people who celebrated the new Wise One's crowning instead of being the one to receive it.

  
  


The only reasons Gennai strived to become in a position of such honor was, one, it was his birthright to become it. It was what his father wanted him to be, it was the promise he made to his father on his death bed. Two, he didn't quite trust anyone else who was after the position during his childhood. It had been nine long years without a Wise One to look up to. He supposed that, that was why Wizardmon pushed him to reach the potential of Wise One at such a young age. It was because the Realm needed a Wise One. Trouble stirred more frequently when their wasn't a Wise One to dispose of it...

  
  


There was a knock at his chamber doors, snapping Gennai back to reality. "What am /I/ thinking!? It's a great honor to become Wise One!" Gennai mentally yelled at himself. He got up to answer the knocking, figuring it was Wizardmon. When he opened the door he was quite surprised to see five children with big round blueberry blue eyes and a lighter shad of blue hair, tossed up in a high ponytails. They were all identical to each other, right down to their little pink tank-tops and pink shorts.

  
  


They all gasped at the sight of him and talked all at once, pointing at him and giggling to one or the other. Gennai raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, not sure what to do and why they were at his chamber doors in the first place.

  
  


"Um..." Gennai started.

  
  


"It's him isn't it! I know it is!" One of the girl's piped up.

  
  


"It can't be! I heard that he had long golden hair like Angemon's!" Another one said.

  
  


"There's only /one/ Angemon! So this must be him!" 

  
  


"But he's not old and wrinkly like Gomamon said..." 

  
  


"...Um, excuse me?" Gennai said softly to the little girls in front of him.

  
  


"It's him!"

  
  


"Is not!"

  
  


"Is too!"

  
  


"No it isn't!"

  
  


"YOKOMON!" Came a loud yell from down the hall. The girl's ceased talking at once, fright evident in their eyes. The all scattered around Gennai, hiding behind him, peering around his legs to see whom it was searching for them.

  
  


Gennai looked down at the cowering five and sighed. Just what had they been babbling about? Him being the new Wise One? He glowered, and what did they mean he was supposed to be old and wrinkly?!

  
  


Just then a blur of red, orange, yellow, ran down the hall. The five behind Gennai squeaked scared. Gennai stuck his head out the door to look at what just went running past his room. A female humon a few years older than him with long golden yellow hair and muscular arms spotted the young Wise One's head and walked over. 

  
  


She was well built with dark peach skin and light sparkling green eyes. Most of her hair was down and went to her mid back, but two red hair elastic type things with triangular cut outs in them incased the shorter parts of her hair on either side of her face. She wore baggy pale blue pants that were ripped at the bottoms (most likely from walking on them, for they were also a bit too long) and there was a rather big tear through the material on the left knee. Ending her attire was a red halter top and dark brown boots.

  
  


"Yokomon! What do you think you are doing bothering people!?" She yelled at the five cowering behind Gennai.

  
  


"W-w-we just wanted to see if the new chosen Wise One was here..." One bravely spoke up.

  
  


"So you go around the castle going room to room bothering people? What's wrong with you!?" The humon scolded them. "Come out from behind that man now!" 

  
  


The little girls bowed their heads in shame and did as they were told. "Now, apologize for your rudeness." She instructed.

  
  


"Sorry, sir." They said in unison.

  
  


Gennai merely blinked at the lot of them. "I-it's okay..."

  
  


"I hope they didn't disturb you sir." The girl bowed her head.

  
  


"No, they just took me by surprise, that's all." Gennai laughed nervously.

  
  


"Really, I don't know /what's/ gotten into them lately. I guess it's all the commotion of the new Wise One coming here to File Island," She said thoughtfully, "but really, they /should/ mind their manners." She directed to the girls who kept their heads bowed in shame.

  
  


"It's fine." Gennai replied with a nod of the head. "They'll meet the Wise One soon enough." He smiled. "When does the ceremony begin?" He asked as if he didn't know.

  
  


"Less than an hour, I believe." The humon replied. "Oh! How rude of me. My name is Biyomon. What's yours?" Gennai's smile faded slightly. If he told her his name she'd most likely know he was the new Chosen One...

  
  


"For now, I am nameless, but it was nice meeting you." Gennai replied. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you." He bowed his head out of respect.

  
  


"Oh..." Biyomon said, surprised. "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons...?"

  
  


"I do. Maybe we'll meet again later today, at the ceremony." Gennai said. He saw the little girl's smile and look at each other as if they knew something that no one else did. The way they were taking that proposal was most likely not the way he tried to make it out to be.

  
  


"Perhaps we will." Biyomon bowed her head. "But for now, we have to go, I have to get these kiddies ready for the ceremony." She gestured to the little ones before her. "Bye, for now." 

  
  


Gennai nodded his head to the six of them and they turned and left. He chuckled to himself. That had been interesting. A thought of horror stuck him then. He only had less than an hour to go over his speech /and/ to rouse Wizardmon! He ran over to his advisor's door and pounded it for all it was worth.

  
  


"Wizardmon!!" Pound. "Get!" Pound. "Up!" The door opened a few moments later to a glare from Wizardmon.

  
  


"What is it?" He asked annoyed. 

  
  


"The ceremony begins in less than an hour!" Gennai said anxiously. "We need to go over my speech!"

  
  


"Couldn't you have done that yourself!?" Wizardmon hissed, stepping out of his room and closing the door.

  
  


"Maybe, but you need to help me with any last minute stuff." Gennai muttered. His advisor sighed.

  
  


"Alright, let's get to work." Gennai nodded and the two headed into the soon to be Wise One's chambers...

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Author's Note: Longer than the first two, I know, and that's probably how it will be for the majority of the fic here after. We'll see. Anyhow, what are you comments on this? Oh! I have fan art!

  
  


Go here to check out Gomamon:

http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/FanArt/gomamon.jpg

  
  


Go here to check out Biyomon:

http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/FanArt/biyomon.jpg

  
  


Also, keep in mind that all chapters are posted at the Digimon_Fan_Fiction Mailing List first, care to join?

  
  


http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/Fanfiction/mailinglist.html

  
  


Gennai, Wizardmon, and the little Yokomon will be on the way soon, and so will the third chapter ^_~. Til then,

  
  


Eraya ^_~

  
  



	4. Chapter Three: The Ceremony Begins

Chapter Three: The Ceremony Begins

  
  


After a quarter of an hour of editing and rehearsing Gennai's speech to the people of the realm, a bell rang throughout the city, signaling the time for the ceremony to begin. Gennai stopped in the middle of the room he had been pacing in, tension ripping through him like water rapids flowing down a stream at top speed. He wasn't ready. There was no way he could go out there in front of all those people...

  
  


Wizardmon stood up with the help of his staff and looked at Gennai who's fear was evident in his eyes. He was sympathetic to the teen who's destiny had weighed heavily on his shoulders since he was merely a boy. At the same time though, pride swelled within him. Gennai /was/ ready to take position of Wise One. He walked swiftly over to the teen and put a comforting hand on the his shoulder.

  
  


"It's time Gennai." He spoke softly. Gennai swallowed nervously and nodded his head and the two started their way out of Gennai's chambers.

  
  


As the two descended the staircase, Gennai felt as if he was being led to his execution, chained and shackled. He closed his eyes, hands following the smooth staircase railing, and tried taking in deep breaths to calm himself. It wasn't working. As when he first arrived at the castle, his legs were turning into jelly and by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gennai felt so rigid and shaky with fear that he could've collapsed right there and then.

  
  


"You're going to be fine." Came Wizardmon's stern voice from behind. Gennai nodded and forced himself to walk down the large echoing hall where they were to meet the eight Sages that accompanied him to the castle. 

  
  


When Gennai saw the eight Sages, four on either side of the large oak doors, and heard all the commotion outside, he knew it was now or never. He had thoughts on turning his back and running as far away as he could with no intention on ever coming back, but the firm hand that belonged to Wizardmon clamped on Gennai's shoulder held him in his place. This was it. This was the real thing.

  
  


The teenager started to fidget with his outfit and looking anywhere but the door and the Sages. He tried to remember his speech, but everything came up blank. What if he went out there and nothing came to him? What if he couldn't think of any promises to make to the Realm? Was it possible for a soon to be Wise One to be booed off stage? What if----

  
  


"Get all those what ifs out of your head!" Wizardmon ordered. Gennai snapped to attention eyes on the doors.

  
  


"..I-I can't... I'm not ready!" He whispered scared to his advisor.

  
  


"Nonsense!" His advisor hissed, not bothering to lower his voice. "You /will/ be fine! Just go out there and be yourself!" With that he pushed Gennai ahead and walked close behind him. 

  
  


Gennai stumbled, but did not fall. His cheeks were rather hot. He wondered what his Sages thought of him. "What a joke I make," He thought depressingly to himself. "I really /don't/ deserve to be Wise One..." A whack on his head made him yelp in pain. He turned sharply around, hands holding his head, as if they could dissolve the pain.

  
  


"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Gennai yelled at his glaring advisor.

  
  


"You /must/ stop doubting yourself! Think positive!"

  
  


"How do you expect me to think at all if you keep smacking my head with that stupid staff!?" The boy argued. He eyed all the Sages who were eyeing him with peculiar expressions etched on their faces. "Note to self: Sentence Wizardmon two months of watching Destiny Stones." The young Gennai thought to himself sourly before turning slowly around and taking his hands off his aching head.

  
  


"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Gennai apologized to his Sages before straightening his posture and putting a serious expression on his face. He sighed nervous before responding, "It's time... I'm ready."

  
  


The Sages bowed before the two closest to the doors opened them, allowing the last hour of sunlight to pour into the castles interior. The eight walked out slowly descending the stairs to the lower stage where they would stand guard. Trumpets sounded as they took their positions. Wizardmon stepped out from behind Gennai and looked into the boy's eyes.

  
  


"Once I go out there, you will follow at the second trumpet sounding. There is no more delay, it's now or never." He nodded encouragement to the boy. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

  
  
  
  


Gennai nodded to his advisor, his stomach turning in every which way possible or impossible. As Wizardmon left him there alone he knew he couldn't leave. He just had to go out there and get it over with. He looked behind him to see nothing but empty rooms and halls and then outside to the light where he could see nothing, but only hear cheering. The trumpets sounded a second time, cuing Gennai to make his way out the doors. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

  
  


"Now or never.." He breathed, making his way to the light and cheering of the crowd.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Near the shade of the trees sat a flower-fairy type humon waiting for some friends to join her. Her skin was a light shade of a peachy pink and she had leafy green hair that flowed down her back in vine like braids. A headband made out of daisies kept the braids out of her face and eyes, which were such a dark green that some mistook them for black. She was sitting lazily on the grass filing her long fingernails and had her legs crossed, sandals flipped off and to the left side of her petite feet. She was wearing a light pink backless dress that ended at her upper thighs like a tulip. The backless part allowed her, if needed, to release her leaf like wings.

  
  


When the second trumpet sounded and Biyomon and Gomamon had still not arrived, she worried if they had gotten lost in the crowd. It was an easy task to do so since just about the entire Realm had showed up to see the Wise One's crowning. She frowned and wondered if she should fly around a little to see if she could spot them.

  
  


There was no need however for a rumble of little Yokomon girls and the constants "Shh!" from their baby-sitter let the humon know that Biyomon had arrived.

  
  


"Lillymon! Sorry we're late!" Biyomon yelled and waved to her friend. Behind her was the unmistakable Gomamon ushering the Yokomon girls along.

  
  


"There you are! I was getting worried!" Lillymon told the golden blonde. 

  
  


"Lillymon!" The five Yokomon squealed in delight at the sight of the flower-fairy humon. She smiled and waved.

  
  


"No hello's for me? Okay, I understand." Gomamon rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Sorry Gomamon." Lillymon smiled apologetically before saying her 'hello's and 'how you been's. It had been awhile since the three of them had got together, each had been so busy with their part of preparing for the chosen Wise One's arrival.

  
  


Gomamon had conducted in building the stage and doing most of the other hard labor in that area, where as Biyomon offered her services in baby-sitting at the Yokomon Village. Lillymon was the director of the decorating for the ceremony. 

  
  


"It looks like all our hard work paid off." Lillymon said approvingly. "I wonder what the soon to be Wise One thinks of the decorations..." She trailed off as the crowd became quiet when two large screens lit up emitting a picture of a young handsome man with bright emerald eyes. 

  
  


"Wow, he's rather nice looking." Lillymon pointed out.

  
  


"Hey! That was the guy that was at the hot springs earlier!" Gomamon exclaimed at the same time Biyomon said,

  
  


"He's the guy the Yokomon were bothering!"

  
  


"Are the Sages presenting the Wise One to us?" Gomamon asked Biyomon.

  
  


"I don't know. How do you even know he's a Sage?" Biyomon asked the young man standing next to her.

  
  


"At the hot springs he said 'perhaps'." Gomamon explained.

  
  


"Oh." Biyomon replied. "Then why is he up there?"

  
  


"Beats me." 

  
  


"Shh!" Lillymon and the little Yokomon hissed at the two talking humons.

  
  


"Sorry." Biyomon and Gomamon apologized. After a minute or so of silence the young man began to speak.

  
  


"People of the Realm," he started, "I am Gennai, son of the deceased Wise One, Azulongmon..."

  
  


"/He's/ the chosen Wise One!?" Biyomon and Gomamon exclaimed shocked.

  
  


"Shh!!" Lillymon hushed them.

  
  


"Sorry!" 

  
  


"...After nine long years, I come to you prepared to take the position of Wise One. I am honored to take such a position and promise on the graves of all those before me, to guide the Realm through whatever peril that may come. But for now, let's hope none of that is shot my way." He smiled and there was a murmur of laughter through the crowd. "I know I am young and to some I don't qualify to be chosen Wise One, but I will do my best to serve for the best of situations and......"

  
  


"Wow, he's pretty bold, eh?" Gomamon said a bit awed.

  
  


"Yeah." The two girl's replied.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Gennai was saying whatever came to his mind. He completely forgot what his speech promised to the people, and the witty little notes he was going to make- something about Numermon's cooking and how he could help make it better- he also was going to throw in quotes from Wise Ones before him... He mentally sighed. All that hard work down the drain. He was running out of ideas on what to say so figured he'd rap up the speech.

  
  


"...And this concludes my speech. Let us all now celebrate, not for my benefit, but for /yours/. This is all possible because of /your/ hard work. Thank you." He bowed and the screens shut off with a burst of light. He sighed and slouched. He lived to see the end of the speech. Oh thank the Wise Ones before him! 

  
  


"See, you lived after all." Wizardmon's voice came from behind him.

  
  


"I wasn't sure I was going to. I forgot everything I had written down... All that work down the drain." Gennai sighed. 

  
  


"Yes, but it's done and over with." His advisor responded. "Now, let us celebrate! You could use a bit of fun after these tension stricken months." Wizardmon concluded.

  
  


"I would like nothing more than to lay down and sleep for eternity." Gennai proclaimed.

  
  


"Nonsense!" Wizardmon chuckled. "You have far too many people to entertain."

  
  


"You said something about fun?" Gennai smiled as the two made their way off stage and to the outside ball room.

  
  


"Yes, you get to twill all the pretty ladies around for the next four hours or so." Wizardmon replied slyly. 

  
  


"Joy." The now youngest Wise One in History replied sarcastically. "I can't wait."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Once at the banquet, Gennai took his seat once again on a stage. On his left side there were four seats and five were on his right. They were all smaller and less decorative then his, he assumed it was to distinguish the Wise One from the Sages and, in Gennai's case, an advisor. Wizardmon took the seat on Gennai's right eyes twinkling a smile.

  
  


"Isn't this remarkable?" He asked the teenager. "I haven't seen something littered with so many flowers and colors since... Hmm, since when is a good question." Gennai laughed, he too was awed by the many colors and flowers.

  
  


"You know, your mother used to have ceremonies like these." Wizardmon gestured with his free hand to the banquet. "Or not really ceremonies, more like get togethers, parties. She would litter the place with flowers and mingle with the guests, thanking them for coming." 

  
  


"...But not many were respectful to her were they?" Gennai said a little bitter. Wizardmon lowered his hand to his side, expression of happiness now gone.

  
  


"No. No they weren't."

  
  


"Why though?" Gennai asked his advisor.

  
  


"Some things we will never understand." Wizardmon replied before changing the subject. "Let us not dwell on that. I think you should go mingle with the realm. Get acquainted." 

  
  


"Like my mother did..." Gennai muttered.

  
  


"Yes, like Andracia did." Wizardmon replied. "She was a great woman you know. She broke the barrier in which humons and humans could not cross. Inviting both to parties all those years ago... It was unheard of back then. Now it isn't such a big deal, but back then..."

  
  


"I know." Gennai replied. He did know indeed, people had shunned her because she was human.

  
  


He remembered a year before his father died, there had been a boy a year or two older than him staying at the castle for awhile. Distantly related to them or someone else in the castle somehow, Gennai never really cared to know the details. He recalled he had been a snide boy, always a mischievous grin on his face. He was of old humon blood, with ashen gray skin, dark slate blue hair, and Gennai distinctly remembered an 'x' located on the older boy's left cheek. His name was Demidevimon. 

  
  


It was the year Azulongmon had created the Destiny Stones. Gennai at the time didn't understand the purpose of them. All he knew was that there were going to be eight of them and would be placed all over the realm. Gennai remember walking down the hallway where he ran into a mad giggling Demidevimon. Usually he tried to avoid the snide boy at all costs. He hadn't expected to run into him down the corridor where Gennai's room was.

  
  


"So the Destiny Stones have been put to order?" The older boy had giggled.

  
  


"What's so funny about that?" Gennai had asked holding books close to his chest.

  
  


"Oh nothing really..." Demidevimon had grinned mischievously. Gennai took a step back unconsciously. "...Just that this means he's trying to avoid having more humans enter the realm. They're nothing but trouble you know."

  
  


"That's not the reason!" Gennai argued with the humon. Demidevimon looked surprise.

  
  


"It's not!?" Demidevimon gasped. "Then what is the reason?" Gennai was quiet, he truly didn't know the reason.

  
  


"I-I don't know..." The boy replied quietly. "But I know that's not it!" He yelled. Demidevimon had walked over to the young Gennai.

  
  


"Who's to say my reason isn't true? You don't know the reason." He had replied snidely to the younger boy. "And I /know/ it's to keep accidents like you and your /human/ mother from happening." With that said, Demidevimon walked away laughing all the way down the hall. 

The laughter echoed, covering up the tears from the young boy that dropped to the floor...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Amidst the crowd of laughing and dancing people, two stuck out with their knee length, free flowing hair. Among humons, they were well respected. The woman, was dressed in a spaghetti strapped white dress that went past her waist, ending a few inches above her knees. She had a long silverish see-through duster on that tied at the chest and flowed down to her ankles freely. Her skin was a light peach that brought out the dark blue in her eyes and her light yellow hair complimented her figure with how it blew about her in a carefree fashion. 

  
  


The man standing to her right wore an outfit much like the now pronounced Wise One's, but with distinct differences. The white robes parted in a triangle at the waist under a light blue belt revealing loose light blue pants and black shiny boots. The top of the robes sagged at the v-neck revealing slightly tanned peach shoulders. He had a kind smile and light, crystal blue eyes. His golden blonde hair flowed about him giving him an air of elegance.

  
  


"So he is truly Azulongmon's son?" The woman said skeptically, eyeing the young man sitting on his thrown chair.

  
  


"You now he is, why do you sound so skeptical?" The man replied. 

  
  


"He's too young. Is it really wise for him to take this position?" She replied to her companion before taking a sip of her fruity drink.

  
  


"I hear doubt in your voice Angewomon. You judge far too quickly." The man replied, sympathetic for the new Wise One. Angewomon glared up at the laid back man.

  
  


"You are too lax Angemon. And I wasn't judging, merely speculating." Angewomon retorted. Angemon shook his head with a smile and turned his crystal gaze to the happy people roaming about.

  
  


Though both of the angel humon's were alike in appearances, their attitudes were very different from another. Angewomon was incredulous, judgeful to many, and some thought of her to appear cold, but on the other hand, Angemon was a more laid back and lighthearted type of guy. Perhaps that is why they got along so well. They were opposite to each other, thus, they balanced each other out.

  
  
  
  


"I think we should congratulate him on becoming Wise One. I'm sure it is no easy task getting in front of the entire Realm." Angemon suggested. "What do you think?" She nodded her approval and put her glass down on the table behind them.

  
  


"Yes, I am curious to see if he is capable of being Wise One." Angemon shook his head and the two elegant humons made their way through the crowd to where the Wise One was.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Down by the water, away from the celebrating stood a young man. He wore baggy pants that were ripped at the knees and he wore no shirt, which showed off his fine toned torso and arms. On his two biceps were purple tiger like stripes that wove around his arm like a tattoo; they were also on his cheeks and almost reached his nose. He had narrow eyes like a wolf that were a deep yellow (or light, depending on his mood), and he had white hair that stood up at odd angles before drooping down with purple tips.

  
  


"Garurumon?" Came someone's voice.

  
  


"Hmm?" Garurumon turned around to see a male his age with vibrant orange hair and forest green eyes. His attire was much like his own, shirtless, shoeless... The only difference between their wear was that the man before him was in dark brown pants.

  
  


"What are you doing down here? Did you get lost on your way to the celebration?" The orange haired guy asked. Garurumon chuckled a little at his friend's attempt at a joke before turning back around to look out at the water.

  
  


"No, I didn't get lost Agumon. I had this... Strange feeling." Agumon raised his eyebrow.

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"I'm not entirely sure... But I think something big is about to happen..." Garurumon replied quietly. After a moment's silence Agumon spoke again.

  
  


"Stop with the drama! You know, I think you've been spending way too much time by yourself lately..." Garurumon smiled at his friend's comment and replied,

  
  


"Well, they don't call me the 'Lone Wolf of the Realm' for nothing." 

  
  


"Oh come on! This is supposed to be fun! It's not every day we're around to actually /see/ the Wise One appointed!" Agumon exclaimed.

  
  


"You have a point..."

  
  


"Besides, if anything bad happens the Wise One's Sages can take care of it. That's their job."

  
  
  
  


"Okay, okay, I'm coming." As the two headed back to the ceremony they were unaware of the pair of dark mischievous eyes watching them. A snide smile played on their face.

  
  


"So it is true... The hafling did live long enough to become Wise One... But for how long?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four: The Chase

Chapter Four: The Chase

  
  


As the two humons walked back towards the celebration, a branch snapping caught Garurumon's attention, making his golden eyes flash in alert.

  
  


"Did you here that just now?" He asked Agumon turning around and looking down the trail behind them. Agumon looked over his shoulder at his companion.

  
  


"I didn't hear anything. You sure you're not just imagining it?" Garurumon remained quiet, darting his eyes back and forth through the woods. 

  
  


"There's something out there..." Garurumon confirmed, he stood on guard, still darting his eyes. Agumon ran his fingers through his hair in semi annoyance. 

  
  


He sometimes wondered how it was he became friends with such a person. Garurumon was aloof, quiet, and shy. Always on his guard, the wolf like teenager was. He was bright, very intelligent, and loved music. Often when they were young and attending the same school in the Primary Village, Agumon would sneak away from the other kids he'd been playing with to see Garurumon sitting contently under a tree playing a harmonica. The orange haired boy had often asked the loner to join him with the others for a game of tag, but the shy boy would turn it down and continue to sit there by himself.

  
  


He remembered once hearing their teacher, Elecmon, saying he'd be known around the Realm as the 'Lone Wolf'. Elecmon had been a short man with the appearance of chubbiness (although it was indeed muscle). He had violent red hair and a read stubble of a beard; much like many pin points of red dabbed across face. He had worried about the loner and suggested a transfer to Leomon's School of Martial Arts and Power Up Techniques to Garurumon. He agreed to it, and so two weeks later Garurumon left the Primary Village. Agumon made a promise to Garurumon on the day he left. He promised he'd meet up with him again at the same school. He supposed that it was on that day that the 'Lone Wolf of the Realm' attained his first true friend.

  
  


"You always get jumpy over the simplest noise. It was probably nothing." Agumon half pleaded with his best friend, but this time his friend was adamant about something being out there.

  
  


"Six years at Leomon's place will do that to you!" A mixture between a raspy and squeaky voice bellowed. Suddenly something darted overhead of them at lighting fast speed and back into the shadows. Garurumon glared up at it as it passed overhead before chasing after it into the shadows.

  
  


"Huh?" Agumon blinked confused at what just took place. "Garurumon!?" He shouted to his friends back. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered to himself before running after his friend.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Wise One, it is an honor to meet you." Angemon bowed gracefully to Gennai. The young man stood and bowed his head to Angemon out of respect. He had heard many great things about him as a well respected gentleman.

  
  


"Likewise. I have heard many great things about you." The Wise One replied courteously. He looked past the gentleman before him to the lady behind him. Her eyes were a cold blue and she wore a stoic face. She caught his eyes and a cold shiver rippled down his spine. 

  
  


"I wouldn't want to be on her bad side..." Gennai thought to himself suddenly uneasy. The beautiful woman stepped forward and bowed, her long light yellow hair falling over her shoulders.

  
  


"Tell me Wise One, do you think you are capable of such a position?" Gennai was taken back by that; he knew some of the realm were skeptical of him, but he didn't think such hostility would hit him head on.

  
  


"Angewomon!" Angemon scolded under his breath to his companion.

  
  


Gennai held his hand up to Angemon. "It is a fair question." 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Wizardmon observed the Wise One at work from his seat next to him. He sat there legs crossed, sipping a glass of sweet wine. Angemon, a young man close to the age of Gennai, and well respected among humons and humans alike, bowed to Gennai with a pleasant smile on his face. Behind him stood the emotionless Angewomon, another well respected humon. She observed her companion's actions with cold blue eyes and then casted them over towards Gennai. The young boy looked over to her and Wizardmon felt tension fill the air.

  
  


"Her eyes are so cold..." Wizardmon thought to himself taking another sip of wine. "I wonder if it's because of her past...?" 

  
  


Wizardmon gazed at her. She had grown up to be a beautiful, intelligent lady. No longer was she the scared little girl he once knew. 

  
  


"Tell me Wise One, do you think you are capable of such a position?" Angewomon had stepped up next to Angemon and bowed to Gennai. Gennai had been a little taken back from the hostility, Wizardmon noted. Gennai was a very good actor, not letting his mask fall for a moment, but he knew the boy too well.

  
  


Wizardmon watched the situation unfold before him. As Angemon made a attempt to compensate for Angewomon's hostility, Gennai held up his hand to silence him and responded calmly to the defiant Angewomon.

  
  


"It's a fair question. At times I even wonder if I am, but I do not doubt myself. Doubt only leads to a negative outcome. If there is no hope, there is no light, and if there is no doubt, there is no balance. I may be young, but I believe I am capable of handling the duties of a Wise One. I'm not saying it will be an easy task and I'm not saying I will be as great a Wise One as my father was, but I will do my best to fulfil my duties and deliver our Realm from peril."

  
  


Angewomon stood and stared Gennai in the eye. Wizardmon smiled to himself. What Gennai's eyes would do would determine how Angewomon would regard him. Gennai decided to keep eye contact.

  
  


"A wise decision." Wizardmon grinned to himself. Angewomon broke her intense glare and softened.

  
  


"Well, then it seems there is nothing to worry about." She replied to the Wise One. Then to Angemon who stood there calmly, "Let us go, we shall return tomorrow for the festivity."

  
  


The ice angel turned and walked down the steps, her white duster and blonde hair flowing behind her in a blithe fashion. Angemon bowed to Gennai and then to Wizardmon with a warm hearted good night before following in hot pursuit of Angewomon. Gennai sighed relieved before slumming down into his chair.

  
  


"That went rather well." Wizardmon commented.

  
  


"/That/ was a nightmare." Gennai rebuked. "I was afraid she was going to burn me!"

  
  


Wizardmon laughed, "Oh I don't think she'd do anything that drastic in front of this many people." Gennai groaned.

  
  


"Yeah, I'd never want to offend her that's for sure."

  
  


"Angewomon had a rough past. She interrogated you to see if you were worthy enough for /her/ to consider you Wise One. /You/ made the right choice by looking into her eyes with sincerity. We now know where her loyalties lie." Wizardmon replied sagely.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Gennai asked his advisor.

  
  


"In so many words, you proved you were worthy of Wise One." And that was all Wizardmon said on the matter.

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Garurumon ran in hot pursuit of the round object that had flown overhead of Agumon and him. He paid no heed to Agumon's shouts to him and continued into the dark woods. Anger swelled within him.

  
  


"It had to be him." He said to himself dodging young saplings and branches in the dark. He was unaware that his friend had followed him in his pursuit.

  
  


"What is he chasing!?" Agumon asked himself. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled to the teen way ahead of him. Still Garurumon paid no attention, Agumon wasn't even sure if he could hear him.

  
  


A moonlit clearing came into view, the entrance to the celebration closest to the Wise One's throne. With the help of the light, Garurumon noted that the round object was harry, with ashen gray bird like feet and bat wings. He glared.

  
  


"It is him!" He thought to himself. "Then this means..."

  
  


Garurumon stopped short, skidding a little on the dirt. He concentrated on his energy, not his anger, and began the first power up technique he learned from Leomon. A electric blue aura surrounded the teen, making his white hair defy gravity as it lifted up and down like wind was ripping through it. He threw his right arm back and a ball of electric blue energy grew in the palm of his hand.

  
  


"BLUE BLASTER!" He cried throwing his hand forward. From the energy ball came a few strings of blue electricity, contacting the thing a some odd feet away from him.

  
  


The ball with wings dropped to the ground with minor twitching. Agumon caught up in time to see the power attack hit whatever it was that Garurumon had chased all the way from the pound.

  
  


"Garurumon! What are you doing!?" Agumon gasped. He started to run over to the fallen object, but Garurumon protested.

  
  


"Don't go near that slime ball!" He ordered. Agumon stopped short next to Garurumon with a confused look.

  
  


"Huh? What-"

  
  


The bowling ball with wing began to lift itself up. "C-cheap s-shot.." It gasped. Garurumon took a fighters stance. Agumon looked from his friend to the talking bowling ball in utter confusion. 

  
  


"This time I'll send you flying." Garurumon snarled, eyes flashing a dangerous light yellow. Agumon gulped. Garurumon was usually a pacified guy who wouldn't harm anyone, so he wondered what the furry ball with wings had done to get him so upset.

  
  


"I can already fly you moron!" The battered ball spoke. Agumon blinked surprised.

  
  


"What the heck is that thing?!" He demanded.

  
  


"/That/ is Demidevimon." He said vehemently. "Go warn the Wise One that someone wishes to do him harm." Agumon broke into a cocky grin.

  
  


"What is a bowling ball with wings going to do that the Wise One can't handle?" Agumon asked somewhat amused.

  
  


"Something that could destroy our entire realm." His friend replied seriously as the thing known as Demidevimon took flight. Garurumon growled.

  
  


"Get out of here Agumon!"

  
  


"But..."

  
  


"DEMI-DART!" The flying bowling ball cried releasing a needle like object that flew straight towards the two.

  
  


"Get out of the way!" Garurumon pushed Agumon out of harms way before jumping backwards. The dart made contact with the ground, which started to bubble and sizzle a little.

  
  


"What the!?" Agumon exclaimed with wide eyes.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Garurumon asked his friend who was propped up on the ground on his elbows staring at the dart.

  
  


"I think so..." 

  
  


Garurumon looked up from his friend to see where Demidevimon was. He cursed noting the bat-winged bowling ball's departure. "Damn it! I have to get to the Wise One!" With that stated he took off like a bullet down the path that lead to the ceremony. Agumon stared after his friend surprised and still rather confused.

  
  


"W-what's going on?!"

  
  
  
  


* * *

Author's Note: I know the whole power up technique thing may remind people of Dragonball Z, but it was the only logical explanation for this presently. You will learn more about this in chapter five ^_^. In anycase, how am I doing? Do you guys like the story thus far? Leave me some reviews and tell me what ya think!   
  


Remember, Defying Destiny is always posted at the Digimon_fan_fiction mailing list first. Sign up today!!

  
  


http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/Fanfiction/mailinglist.html

  
  


Fan Art will be up soon, but you can check out what else I have here:

  
  


http://www.geocities.com/digimon_fan_fiction/FanArt/defyart.html

  
  


Thanks everyone!!

  
  


Eraya ^_~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Encounter with Demidevimon

Chapter Five: Encounter with Demidevimon

  
  


"Did you guys see that!?" Gomamon asked in shock. 

  
  


"Yeah, it looked like some weird blue lightning!" Lillymon exclaimed.

  
  


"I hope no one got hurt..." Biyomon said worried.

  
  


"But what was it? Where'd it come from?" Gomamon questioned looking across to where there was a clearing a little way off where the Wise One sat.

  
  


"Special effects maybe?" Lillymon guessed.

  
  


"Somehow I don't think so." Biyomon replied looking toward the stage where the Wise One was. "The Wise One would've made an announcement if there was going to be any fireworks, don't you think?"

  
  


"You don't think someone got into a fight do you?" Lillymon asked her friends with anxiety. "Or worse... An assassination attempt!?"

  
  


"I don't think it was an assassination attempt, so don't worry about that." Gomamon replied soothingly. "If it was, the Wise One's Sages would be going ballistic."

  
  


"Besides, other than boredom, the Wise One looks fine." Biyomon chimed in. Lillymon sighed in relief.

  
  


"Well, whatever it was I hope it was the last of it- Ahh! There it is again!!" Lillymon shrieked in surprise.

  
  


"Jeez, for such a petite fairy you're heavy!" Gomamon replied holding the startled Lillymon. The flower fairy realized she was in the boys arms and let go of her death grip around his neck.

  
  


"It appears the Sages are regarding it this time..." Observed Biyomon.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"You know you can really hurt someone with that!!" Demidevimon yelled dodging another one of Garurumon's Blue Blasters.

  
  


"Damn it!" Cursed Garurumon to himself. "If I get too close to the ceremony, someone besides him will get hurt!" He stopped, letting the feathered bowling ball get a little further ahead. "Better make this one count..." 

  
  


He was about to let another ball of blue lighting fly high when something grabbed his arm. "What the!?" The teen looked up to see a hooded figure grasping his right wrist tightly. Suddenly he felt another hand grabbing his upper left arm in the same tight grip. His eyes widened as he saw Demidevimon enter overhead to the ceremony. "Let me go! The Wise One is in danger!"

  
  


"Yeah we know, you're the one causing it!" Came a gruff voice from his right.

  
  


"No! You got it wrong!" Garurumon stated panicked. The people restraining him weren't letting up, making Garurumon sigh. "Forgive me." He said as he lifted himself off the ground and then kicked his left foot into the person on his left. They let him go startled at the attack and bended over holding their aching ribs. With his left arm now free, Garurumon swung it over to the other person restraining him and chopped his neck. The guy fell down with a thud. He was knocked out.

  
  


"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he broke into a run again, leaving them behind. Distressed, the aching Sage sent a green energy ball into the air, alerting other Sages of turmoil...

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Hey it's a distress signal!" Gomamon blurted.

  
  


"A distress signal? What for?" Lillymon asked following Gomamon's index finger to where a green energy ball shone in the sky.

  
  


"Obviously those blue lighting streaks were more then fireworks." Biyomon replied.

  
  


"I think we should go check it out!" Gomamon suggested. "Maybe there's something we can do to help."

  
  


"I don't know Gomamon, maybe we should just let the Wise One's Sages handle this." Biyomon said unsure.

  
  


"Aw, come on!" Gomamon grabbed Biyomon and Lillymon's hands and they pushed their way through the crowd toward the Wise One's stage.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"A distress signal?" Angemon questioned the shining green ball of energy in the sky behind him. "Why is there a distress signal?" Angewomon turned around to her lagging companion.

  
  


"Are you stargazing again Angemon?"

  
  


"No, there's a distress signal." Angemon responded transfixed by its glow. Angewomon followed the handsome man's eyes up into the sky. She glared up at the ball of energy.

  
  


"Something isn't right..." She uttered.

  
  


"Should we go check it out then?" Angemon asked the cold beauty behind him. She was quiet for a moment before replying quietly,

  
  


"Yes, Wizardmon is there..." Angemon nodded his head understanding.

  
  


"Let's go."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Garurumon was breathing hard as he chased Demidevimon back into the woods. They were merely going in a circle around the Wise One's stage and would end up behind it from the path they started the chase on. Garurumon jumped over a thick root sticking out of the ground and back onto the path leading from the pond to the back entrance of the ceremony. He landed in a crouching position and took a moment to regain his balance. He looked down the path to see they were only a mere twenty feet away from the ceremony back entrance, Demidevimon already half way down it.

  
  


"I don't have enough time to catch him..." Garurumon thought angrily. "And if I use my Blue Blaster I may hit someone..." He squeezed his eyes shut frustrated with the dilemma at hand. An attack could harm someone it wasn't intended to hit, which included the Wise One due to how close the path was to the stage.

  
  


"But it's a risk I'm going to have to take." The teen decided while powering up for his attack. He threw his hand back and felt the hot energy in his palm. "BLUE BLASTER!" He cried thrusting his hand forward and sending streaks of blue lighting flying at it's target.

  
  


Garurumon sprinted down the path just as his attack hit his target. Demidevimon dropped out of the sky onto the ground with a large thump. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


"What was that?!" Gennai asked looking in the direction the noise came from.

  
  


"I don't know." Replied a skeptical Wizardmon. Unexpectedly a round steal blue colored ball with wings sprang into the air. 

  
  


"What the?!" Gennai questioned startled. The young Wise One looked up at the object. "It looks like a flying bowling ball!" 

  
  


"BLUE BLASTER!" Came a cry from the path that headed to the pond. Three streaks of blue lighting emerged from the woods, hitting the bowling ball with wings. It soared through the air before landing into the crowd of frightened people. 

  
  


Wizardmon and Gennai stood up on guard. "What's going on?" Gennai asked his advisor.

  
  


"I have no idea." Wizardmon replied. 

  
  


"Sir! Here is the one who is disturbing the peace!" Came from one of the Sages. Gennai and Wizardmon looked down to where a teenager with white hair and purple tips was being restrained by two other Sages. He wasn't resisting in anyway, but kept a golden yellow eye on the ball with wings that was being examined by another Sage.

  
  


"LET GO OF ME!!" Screeched the bowling ball. Alarmed, the Sage who was holding him dropped him back on the ground. Wizardmon noted the boy being held captive tense. The teenager then shouted up to him,

  
  


"Sir! It's Demidevimon! He's come here to-" 

  
  


"Shut up you stupid pest!!" Sneered the winged ball who now hovered in the air once again. "DEMI DART!" He shouted sending a dart-like needle at the teen. 

  
  


The teen tried to move out of harms way, but the Sages wouldn't move with him, the end result was the dart grazing his right shoulder. The teen fell to his knees with a weak cry of pain. The Sages restraining him looked up at the dart throwing threat unsure of who the enemy was. The crowd of people were shocked, most of them were panicking and going every which way in hopes of escaping danger. The bat winged bowling ball turned the stage, revealing a little 'x' on his left cheek.

  
  


"It's him!" Gasped Gennai. "But what happened to him?" Wizardmon moved in front of Gennai with a glare on his face and staff in his hands.

  
  


"What brings you here Demidevimon?" He asked coldly.

  
  


"Aw, come on. Is this anyway to treat a relative?" Demidevimon asked hurt. 

  
  


"So he is related to me..." Gennai thought disgusted.

  
  


"Isn't it obvious why I'm here? To celebrate the Wise One's crowning!"

  
  


"You're... only here..for treachery..." The kneeling teen strained to say.

  
  


"I thought you were out of submission! DEMI DART!" Another needle like dart flew at the teenager, but was intercepted by Wizardmon's staff. Wizardmon then pointed his staff up at offender and uttered,

  
  


"Magic box!" From the deep violet crystal ball atop of his staff came a violet laser the split into four different lasers encasing Demidevimon in a cube.

  
  


"Hey! What the!?" Demidevimon hollered in alarm. He tried to fly away from it, but every time he tried, he was zapped. "Let me out of this!" Wizardmon lowered the cube with his staff so they were eye level.

  
  


"Now, explain yourself." Wizardmon ordered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six: An Unknown Gathering

Chapter Six: An Unknown Gathering

  
  


"Now, explain yourself." Wizardmon ordered his captive. The bowling ball with wings, who had come to be identified as Demidevimon, was currently trapped in a cube made out of violet lasers. He met a cold indigo glare as he looked at Wizardmon, his captor.

  
  


"What do you want me to explain? Like I said, I came to celebrate Gennai's crowning!" The furry ball exclaimed, a little panicky. Gasps came from the crowd who stuck around to watch the scenario play out.

  
  


"Such disrespect!"

  
  


"He knows the Wise One!?"

  
  


"Who /is/ he?!"

  
  


Those were the questions and comments that erupted throughout the appalled crowd. From the ground, a weary Garurumon looked up to regard Demidevimon. His strength had been sapped from launching too many attacks that required a lot of energy in a short amount of time. He was starting to feel drowsy and the world around him began to blur. 

  
  


"Don't be fooled by him..." Garurumon said barely above a whisper. "He's...He's been....se-sent.." Before he could finish his sentence the drowsy teen fell to the ground asleep.

  
  


"Garurumon!" Someone shouted from the crowd. "Excuse me! Please move!" Pushing and shoving, a worried and perplexed Agumon made his way over to the fallen loner.

  
  


He was not to reach him for one of the Wise One's Sages got in his way. Agumon stopped and rose his hands in defeat, but keeping his worried gaze on his fallen friend. The place was painfully silent as the attention was momentarily drawn away from Demidevimon and onto Agumon. 

  
  


"Note to self," Agumon thought darkly, "never get mixed up in Garurumon's affairs."

  
  


"Globamon, take him to the clinic at the castle." Gennai directed to the Sage blocking Agumon's way to his fallen friend. Agumon looked up at Gennai with anxiety filled green eyes before looking back to the sleeping form of Garurumon. "Take this sir with him. Perhaps he can explain his friend's actions."

  
  


"Yes sir." The Sage replied picking up Garurumon with the swiftest of ease. "Come with me." He beckoned to Agumon. Agumon stood unsure for a moment before relenting due to his worry and curiosity of his trouble-causing friend.

  
  


After the three had left the audience's attentiveness was back on Demidevimon. "Demidevimon..." Gennai began, but unsure of what to ask first. Deciding that he was most curious on his relative's transformation he decided to ask of how it came about.

  
  


"Okay, okay, /this/ is a minor detail to what I have to tell you." Demidevimon responded after accidently zapping himself due to Wizardmon's laser cage encasing the creature. "I happened to run into this fellow by the name of Myotismon. He was really sick so we allowed him to stay at our family manor for a time."

  
  


"Get to the point of the question." Wizardmon snapped sending an electric shock within the cage to prove his point to the furry bowling ball.

  
  


"Ow! You know that hurts!" Demidevimon whimpered.

  
  


"Then get to the point." An icy female voice ordered. Gennai took his gaze off Demidevimon to the intruder. Emerging from the crowd was Angewomon with a dead serious look etched on her face. A chill ran up the spine of the young Wise One. "For I want a round of interrogation."

  
  


"A-Angewomon!?" The captive exclaimed alarmed. She crossed over to the stage and stood silently, a deadly glare aimed at the panicked deformed humon. 

  
  


A moment later Angemon emerged from the crowd with a somber look on his face. No longer was he the cheery laid back fellow that Gennai met only a short time ago. "Yes, I am most curious as to why you are here when you have been banished." The angel like humon expressed as he crossed over to the stage to stand with Angewomon.

  
  


Murmurs from the crowd erupted suddenly like rapid fire.

  
  


"Banished?"

  
  


"Yes, but who is he?"

  
  


"Why is he banished? What did he do?"

  
  


"SILENCE!" Wizardmon bellowed. A chill of fear rippled through the air. Gennai stared at his mentor surprised by his tone. It was perhaps the second time in the teenager's life time that he'd ever heard Wizardmon raise his voice in anger. "Now, answer the question: Why do you look the way you do?"

  
  


"A-as I was saying," Demidevimon began fearful, "my family allowed refugee for this sickly guy- who turned out not to be sick at all- to stay at our family manor. He turned out to have an ambition to attain this certain prophecy hidden somewhere within the realm, but for whatever reason I do not know."

  
  


"He's lying." Angewomon spoke coldly. Wizardmon glanced at the ice angel and sent another jolt of electricity through the bowling ball's body.

  
  


"Okay, okay, I know more!" Whimpered the battered bowling ball. "But that's all I can say in front of the entire realm!"

  
  


"And why is that?" Gennai demanded.

  
  


"Look, do you want this vampire humon feasting on the humans that inhabit this place? Especially since you're a hafling he might--"

  
  


"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE WISE ONE!!" Wizardmon roared. The furious magician was about to let loose a double-whammy on the creature, but Gennai placed his hand on Wizardmon's staff.

  
  


Somberly and calmly Gennai spoke to his advisor, "He is right." 

  
  


Wizardmon merely stared at the teen next to him who remained thoroughly calm. "Gennai-"

  
  


"We'll take this up with the council. We'll head for home tomorrow." Replied the Wise One. Gennai beckoned for two of his Sages. "Escort Demidevimon to the castle. Do not let your eyes off him, he is to be heavily guarded."

  
  


"Yes sir." The Sage's bowed and jumped off the stage, just underneath the intruder. 

  
  


Wizardmon glared at his captive and mumble an incantation before breaking his magic box. Demidevimon fell through the air like a brick, frozen like an ice cube. Gennai stared alarmed at the magician. "It is only a spell and will wear off by the time we reach home tomorrow." He explained calmly.

  
  


Gennai nodded and his Sage's took leave, the frozen intruder being carried away to the castle. "People of the Realm, I'm sorry for what has happened, but with such an issue at hand it is inappropriate and potentially dangerous to stay here any longer than tomorrow morning. Thank you all for your kindness and hospitality. I promise to return once these affairs are figured out."

  
  


Gennai bowed goodnight to the shocked people before leaving the stage and disappearing around it to take the long way back to the castle. His remaining Sages followed him a few feet behind as to allow the new Wise One to think of the decisions he'd be faced with. Wizardmon was left to explain what will be taking place and when they take leave. He'd meet them back at the castle within the hour.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"A vampire?" Lillymon questioned with a hint of fear and curiosity. 

  
  


"...By the name of Myotismon." Gomamon murmured. "It couldn't possibly be the same guy..."

  
  


"Of course it isn't." Biyomon replied to the cheerless Gomamon. "Myotismon was imprisoned by the great Wise One Azulongmon."

  
  


Lillymon had a look of worry and was staring intently at the ground lost in thought. She could barely remember Myotismon's terror filled days, but the scar of her homeland's destruction stuck with her. It had taken years to repair, but not many returned for they were afraid of the evil returning for another round. Her family was one of the many that did not return, thus starting a new life on File Island. Soon after the evil humon was imprisoned by Azulongmon, just after the Destiny Stones were put up around the realm.

  
  


"Don't worry Lillymon." Biyomon put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That guy is as good as dead."

  
  


Gomamon shook his head. "I hate to say it, but I have my doubts on that..." Biyomon frowned at the usually optimistic humon. "I say we confront that bowling ball dweeb and find out what the real deal is."

  
  


"And just how do you expect we do that?" Biyomon asked skeptical. "Should we just waltz over to the castle and mosey on in?"

  
  


"The Wise One is sure not to tell us the whole story as not to put the realm into a frenzy. He'll probably say there was a misunderstanding and it was just a prank." Gomamon replied gazing over at the castle.

  
  


"Well, there is access through the servant's quarters..." Biyomon responded slowly. "But don't you think we'd be just a bit suspicious?"

  
  


"We could dress up as the Wise One's Sages!" Lillymon interjected. "Then we could get the whole story without getting into trouble."

  
  


"There's only eight Sages. Adding three more would cause suspicion." Biyomon stated. 

  
  


"It's worth a try." Gomamon replied. "They wear pretty basic attire."

  
  


"That still doesn't change the fact that there's only eight of them." Biyomon retorted.

  
  


"Are we going to go or not?" Lillymon asked growing impatient with her friend's squabbling. Gomamon and Biyomon looked at the fairy type humon before staring at each other, trying to will the other to succumb to their will.

  
  


"Fine!" Biyomon blurted. "We'll do it. We just have to be /really/ careful."

  
  


Lillymon and Gomamon grinned at each other.

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


Angemon and Angewomon waited for Wizardmon to finish his explanation to the confused people. Angewomon couldn't help but feel nervous around the magician and as much as she tried to remain nonchalant, Angemon knew her inner conflict. 

  
  


"Relax." Angemon spoke softly to the woman next to him. "Nothing's changed." He received a cold glare from the woman next to him. Angemon couldn't help but smile.

  
  


Wizardmon finished his speech and the people started to disperse. The magician sighed as he watched them leave or start the clean up. Some of them just stuck around talking with one another. "Probably starting up some new rumors." He thought to himself. As he walked down the steps he noticed Angewomon and Angemon awaiting him.

  
  


"I suppose you guys want to know what the bowling ball was talking about too?" He asked the two elegant humons. They nodded.

  
  


"I have a right to know." Angewomon responded quietly. Wizardmon nodded sympathetic.

  
  


"Well, if the Wise One will grant it, you can accompany us on our journey home." The wizard told the two. "Let's be on our way."

  
  


The three humons took the quickest path to the castle silently. Wizardmon wasn't exactly sure how he should deal with Angewomon, having it been quite a long time since they last saw each other. He was, however, thankful for Angemon being there and taking care of her even when she was resistant to it.

  
  


"I see you've had your work cut out for you Wizardmon." Angemon spoke up trying to break through the small amount of tension and silence between the three.

  
  


"Not really." Wizardmon smiled. "Gennai's the one who's had his work cut out for him. I just merely pushed him along." 

  
  


"You don't like credit do you?" Angemon asked the man walking in front of him half jokingly.

  
  


"I wouldn't say that." Wizardmon responded as the three came to the steps of the castle. "Should I have two rooms prepared? Or do you intend visiting and then returning in the morning?" 

  
  


Angemon looked at the silent woman next to him. She stared back at him. "Uh, I think two rooms will do fine." The gentlemen replied with a gracious smile.

  
  


"Very well." Wizardmon responded as they entered. Wizardmon beckoned the first servant he saw and told them to prepare two more rooms. She nodded and bowed slightly before hurrying off. "If you're hungry you can head off to the dining room. I know I'll be there shortly. I have some matters to tend to first."

  
  


With that said the Wise One's guardian left the two at the door entrance. The two humons watched him leave for a moment before Angemon suggested they head to the dining room. Some what reluctantly, Angewomon followed.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"So far so good." Gomamon whispered to the two beside him. "No one's recognized us as anything, but the Wise One's Sages."

  
  


"But the night's not over." Biyomon reminded. "And just how do you suppose we leave with them tomorrow?"

  
  


"Well... I haven't gotten that far into the plan." Gomamon admitted sheepishly. Biyomon shook her head.

  
  


"Oh look, here comes the Wise One's guardian!" Lillymon whispered excitedly. "I've heard he and the great Azulongmon were friends when they were little kids!"

  
  


"I find that hard to believe." Biyomon said. "He doesn't look any older then twenty-four."

  
  


"You're right..." Lillymon frowned. "I wonder..."

  
  


"Well, he is a wizard and he was originally a Sage, but he retired to be Azulongmon's son's guardian after Azulongmon passed away." Gomamon stated.

  
  


"How do you know that?" Biyomon and Lillymon asked.

  
  


"I don't." Gomamon smiled "You two are so easily deceived."

  
  


"You know, one of these days..." Biyomon began agitated.

  
  


"Shh! He's coming, pretend we're doing something!" Lillymon hushed.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"She's grown up well. No longer is she the scared child that I met years ago." Wizardmon thought to himself as he walked down a dimly lit hallway, his footstep's echo the only source of noise.

  
  


He remembered the night that he found her. She was only seven or eight, alone, and crying. She was in an abandoned storage room of a ruined home in the darkest and farthest corner in the room. Wizardmon had been sent to that village with many of Azulongmon's Sages in hopes of confronting some of Myotismon's henchmen. He came to find the child in Demidevimon's abandoned home dressed in something that resembled a pillowcase. 

  
  


Her knees were tucked under her chin and tears flowed freely from her dark blue eyes. She whimpered as he approached her and tried to scoot further back into the corner. The magician noticed her fear and squatted so he was eye level with her..

  
  


"I won't hurt you." He spoke kindly and softly. This however, put the child into a frenzy of fear and she cried and tried to block him out with her arms. 

  
  


Wizardmon sighed. He had never had much experience with kids before so he wasn't sure what to do to calm her. He thought about using a sleeping charm, but feared how the child would react upon awaking with people she didn't know. 

  
  


"I'm not here to hurt you, if anything I'm here to help you." He tried speaking to her again. She lowered her arms that had been covering her face just enough to look at him. "We've come to help you." He had repeated.

  
  


"I won't take part of your games anymore!" She yelled. "I won't do it! I won't!" She shrieked through sobs.

  
  


"Nobody's asking you to do anything." Wizardmon responded still calm.

  
  


"You're lying." She wept. "You always lie."

  
  


The Sage grew weary, but needed to prove to the child that he was a friend and could help her. "Would it help if there was more light in here?" He asked before muttering a short incantation and having a small fire spring to life in his hand. 

  
  


A slight glow now emitted between the two and the frightened girl looked up to meet his tired indigo eyes. Silence passed between them for a moment as the child contemplated to trust him or not. All the while Wizardmon was patient with her. With the essence of light now present, Wizardmon could see that all over the child's body were bruises and small cuts. A sudden fury coursed through him. Who would do such a thing to a child?

  
  


The mission's objectives escaped the magician's mind as now his only objective was to gain this little girl's trust. "Would you like to go some place safe now?"

  
  


She stared blankly at him for another tense, silent moment. "Can I see your face?" She suddenly asked.

  
  


Wizardmon had been taken back by that. He always kept his face covered with a scarf type item, for many years ago he vowed he would never show his face again. He was ashamed by it and the incident before then, and for someone to ask to see it, well it brought up painful memories. To his own surprise, he found himself lowering the scarf down just below his chin.

  
  


The child cocked her head to the side with a slightly confused look. "Your face isn't scarred or deformed." She spoke softly and Wizardmon couldn't help but emit a small grin before he pushed the purple scarf back up to his eyes. "Why do you wear that?"

  
  
  
  


"Because I do." He replied simply. "Will you come with me now?" He asked extending his hand that wasn't holding a small amount of fire. 

  
  


The girl considered it for a minute before grasping his hand. He hoisted her up, only to have her knees wobble and collapse. Wizardmon figured she couldn't walk on her own and extinguished his fire spell. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?" He asked her.

  
  


"O-okay..." She whimpered.

  
  


Gently, Wizardmon lifted the child up and took her outside to the ashen gray sky. A few Sages ran over to him and he told them that the child was in his possession at the time being and would be accompanying them on their journey back to the Northern Realm. The Sages didn't question him any further and reported the damage reports and so forth. Within a matter of minutes on their journey back, the child had fallen asleep in his arms.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It was dawn, glints of sunlight peeped through the window and shined on the half awake Wise One. He lay there motionless trying to catch his bearings. Becoming aware of his surroundings, the events of last night and the problems that lay ahead came back to him like a huge gust of wind ripping through trees. A sudden depression overcame him and he thought he felt himself sink further in the bed, but figured it was his imagination. 

  
  


"I wonder when we depart..." Gennai thought as he lifted the silky covers off his nearly naked body. A few goose bumps worked their way up his arms as he left the sudden warmth. He decided since he was up he'd get dressed and have breakfast in solitude considering most of the other guests were still sleeping.

  
  


Pulling a pair of slick, loose ebony pants on he thought maybe a dip in the hot springs might be nice. He didn't get the full enjoyment of it yesterday with his anxiety around that red-headed fellow, Gomamon. He threw a short black robe with gold lining and a low neckline over his head. It was the robe he wore as a Sage in training, only now a bit tighter since he'd grown since then. He opened the door and quietly walked out.

  
  


The castle was dead with silence and Gennai found it a bit eerie, but at the same time soothing. With all the hustle and bustle of the last year of his life he's had just about anything but peace and quiet. Now with Demidevimon reappearing as a bat type bowling ball creature and spewing tales of Myotismon, he wasn't going to have any rest for the next four years of his life...

  
  


The young Wise One sighed as he pushed open the doors that lead to the steaming hot springs. He felt a tingling sensation as he undressed and stepped into one of the hot springs. Instantly he was calm and relaxation took over his better judgement. He allowed this bliss to continue for another half hour before he rose reluctantly and headed to the dinning room for breakfast. 

  
  


When he arrived in the dinning room a few of his Sages were at the far end of the table talking loudly and laughing. Gennai didn't recognized the three voices that he heard and was it him or did their attire look a bit different from the rest? 

  
  


"Good morning." Gennai crossed over to them cautiously and stopped at a seat a few chairs away from them. Their talking ceased immediately and the vibes of panic made their way over to Gennai.

  
  


He stared at them a moment before sitting and serving himself some fruit. That was all that would be offered until a few more morning stragglers came in. He knew that these three weren't his Sages, but then who were they? Friend? Foe? He contemplated on asking them to identify themselves, but decided he'd observe them a little longer. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to report this to Wizardmon right away. After seeing what his mentor did last night, Gennai didn't know what kind of stunt the magician would do to the three imposters.

  
  


"Erm... Good morning..." A female voice started. A small yelp of pain came from the same voice before, "...young Wise One." Gennai nodded to them as the humon known as Angemon drifted into the large dinning room.

  
  


The drab room suddenly seemed to glisten and shine in elegant radiance as the beautiful man walked to the dinning table in nothing but his pair of silk blue pants that he wore the night before under his robes. The servants who had stopped to grab an apple and say their good mornings to one another silenced as the angel took a seat across from the Wise One obviously in awe.

  
  


"Good Morning Wise One." Angemon spoke kindly with a noble smile. Gennai smiled back and the two exchanged pleasantries. A moment later one of Gennai's real Sages entered the dining room.

  
  


"Ah, Globamon, morning." Gennai smiled. Globamon bowed to the two and suddenly turned his head at the three at the end of the table. The three decided it was time to go and tried to casually walk out the of the room.

  
  


"Who were they, sir?" Globamon asked curiously.

  
  


"Funny of you to ask." Gennai said to his Sage. "I don't know either, however, I'd like to find out."

  
  


Globamon took the hint. "How long should I tail them?"

  
  


"An hour at most." Gennai proposed. "We'll have to leave in a few hours so we can't waste much time." Globamon nodded.

  
  


"What are we going to do about the troublemaker and his friend?"

  
  


"I'd like to have them accompany us back to the Northern Realm." Gennai voiced. "That one with the white and purple hair seems to know something about Demidevimon." He added quietly.

  
  


"Does Wizardmon know about this?" Globamon asked peculiarly.

  
  


"No, but I think he wants to question that guy too." Gennai replied. "Report back within an hour on the three imposters, I should be in my chambers or here." 

  
  


"Yes sir." Globamon bowed once again and stalked out of the room in search of the three Sage imposters.

  
  


"Imposters?" Angemon asked after Globamon had walked away.

  
  


"Those three who were sitting over there," Gennai gestured to the end of the table, "were not my Sages nor were they dressed in the Sage's true attire."

  
  


"Ah." Angemon replied. "I wonder what they want..." Gennai shrugged. He wasn't really worried about them. "Aren't you worried they could be assassins?" Angemon asked noticing Gennai's nonchalant attitude.

  
  


"I don't think they're here for me. I'm not sure why they're here, but I don't think it's life threatening to anyone." Gennai replied servants now serving the real breakfast as the dining room came to life with people.

  
  


Angemon smiled at the young Wise One who was busy saying hello's to guests as they entered the room. Five years younger than he and already Wise One of the entire Realm. It amazed the humon angel. "And Angewomon was worried." Angemon thought with a grin plastered on his face. "Speaking of Angewomon, where is she?"

  
  


The golden blonde haired man turned away from the Wise One to see if there was any trace of the ice angel. There wasn't and it struck Angemon odd. Angewomon was not one to sleep in late when she was not at home. She liked to be the first to rise, for some odd reason she didn't like people watching her sleep. She liked to keep an air of mystery about her. For as long Angemon knew her she was really never one to open up to people. It had taken almost a full year of living with him and his family for her to open up to him just a little bit and they had just been kids!

  
  


No sooner had the man furrowed his eyebrows in worry and turned around did she enter. Her heels gracefully echoed off the walls as she made her way to the table.

  
  


"Ah, there you are. I was starting to get worried." Angemon said as the lady sat took the seat next to him.

  
  


"There wasn't any need to. I went home to gather our things for the trip."

  
  


"Oh? Why didn't you tell me?" Angemon asked surprised.

  
  


"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." She replied helping herself to an exotic round pink fruit. Angemon sulked a bit before serving himself and becoming apart of the Wise One's conversation again.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Hey guys, I think we're being followed." Biyomon whispered to her companions.

  
  


"I think you're paranoid." Gomamon stated as they quickly made their way down the hall. Lillymon cautiously looked behind them and saw a lone figure far off.

  
  


"I think Biyomon's right. What are we going to do? They've caught on." Lillymon expressed.

  
  


"Don't be so pessimistic." Gomamon insisted although he too felt edgy.

  
  


Suddenly they came to a dead end in the hallway. "This hallway looks strangely familiar..." Biyomon spoke to no one in particular.

  
  


"That's because you're in the Wise One's quarters." An unrecognizable voice addressed from behind. "What brings you here strangers?"

  
  


Aghast the three turned quickly around to see one of the Wise One's true Sages. The three teens looked at each other lost for words, hearts thumping painfully. From under the Sage's hood they could barely make out a cruel smile. "You three better come with me."

  
  


Not willing to defy someone of authority and get into even more trouble, the three obeyed like a puppy that had gotten himself in trouble with his master and had a severe scolding.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Garurumon had awoken to broad daylight. The light forced him to shut his eyes again and turn on his side so he was no longer facing the window. He heard rustling and creaking of wood... Hastily, the agile teen jumped from his bed and on the floor on hands and feet, crouched like a cat. Agumon turned around in alarm when he heard the noise of a body hitting the floor. Noting that his friend was fully conscious he sighed a sigh of relief.

  
  


Garurumon stared at Agumon in shock as before his brain registered him as a friend. He slowly retracted from the floor into a standing position. He felt a bit dizzy, but nothing major. "Agumon?" He spoke while looking at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

  
  


Agumon smiled and scratched his shaggy yellow-orange hair. "Well, we're currently at the castle where the Wise One is staying, but we should be leaving in a few minutes to the Northern Realm." He explained to his confused friend. "It's a good thing you woke up."

  
  
  
  


Garurumon blinked a few times. Agumon couldn't help but snicker a little. This was one of the rare occasions he got see he great fighter Garurumon off guard and confused. It made him remember that his friend was humon too. "We better get you down to the dinning room for some breakfast. It'll be a long time before you get to eat again."

  
  


"What? Why?" Garurumon asked now sitting on the bed.

  
  


"I just told you, we're going to the Northern Realm." Agumon said crossing his arms across his chest.

  
  


"I know that!" Garurumon spat almost embarrassed. "But I meant why are we going /there/?"

  
  


"Questioning. They think you know something about that bowling ball thing." The orange haired teen explained patiently. Garurumon nodded, he did indeed know something. "They're going to be holding a council meeting. Angemon and Angewomon are coming along too."

  
  


At these words the skilled fighter looked up, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

  
  


"I'm not sure." Agumon replied just as curious. "But I have a feeling something strange is going to happen..."

  
  


Garurumon smiled to himself. "And here he was telling me I spent too much time alone last night. My suspicions of that same thing hasn't gone away either." 

  
  


"We should go then." Garurumon said to his friend lifting himself from the bed. "It's rude to keep the Wise One waiting on our behalf." Agumon nodded and the two headed out to the dinning room.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Wise One sir, I've brought the imposters." Globamon introduced the three teens to Gennai. Gennai turned from the carriage he was putting some of his belongings in to regard his Sage.

  
  


"Ah, thank you Globamon." Gennai expressed his gratitude.

  
  


"No problem, sir." Globamon bowed, glared at the frightened teens and made his way back inside to round up the others.

  
  


Gennai gazed at the three in front of him with no expression; he wasn't really sure how to regard them. "Well..."

  
  


"Um, Wise One, sir..." Began Lillymon timidly. "W-we just wanted to, um...."

  
  


"Wewantedtoknowifwhatthatfurry-bowling-ball-guysaidistrue." Gomamon stated flat out in nerves. Gennai blinked. He hadn't really expected that.

  
  


"We're very, very sorry." Biyomon spoke up while glaring at her friends heatedly, but she turned her gaze to Gennai turning slightly pink. "We were just worried, we really didn't mean to cause any trouble..."

  
  


Gennai recognized her. It was that girl from yesterday afternoon. The one with the little Yokomon girls. "I see..." He spoke softly. "Well, it really wasn't wise of you to do this. You could have been mistaken for assassins." He paused. "Had my advisor found out you'd probably be punished, however... I think I'd like to have you accompany us back to the Northern Realm."

  
  


Gennai wasn't sure why, but somehow he had the strangest feeling that these three humons were going to be very important to him. It was an odd feeling, a vibe like premonition. Wizardmon might not agree with this, but Gennai would find a way to make his advisor understand. They would have to have some form of punishment, nothing harsh, they hadn't done anything seriously wrong... However the discipline was not up to him and could be put on the back burner for now.

  
  


"I suggest gathering some of your belongings from the village quickly. We'll be leaving soon."

  
  


Amazed at their luck they beamed and bowed and thanked the appalled Wise One profoundly over and over. Gennai gave them a small smile and the three left hurriedly into town. Gennai watched them leave before deciding to go rouse Wizardmon. The journey would be long. It was a shame it had taken quite awhile to get here and they were already leaving. The young Wise One sighed and made his way back inside the castle.

  
  


Unbeknownst to all of them, an unexpected gathering was going to take place in the Northern Realm....

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  


To Be Continued....

  
  


~*~

  
  


Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but as you can see, it's a very long chapter. To me it was "The Never Ending Chapter", I think I sort of dragged it out, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Now some things will start to become clear ^_^. I hope you're all enjoying it. My main reason for not getting this chapter out sooner was because I've had play practice for the past month and a half (and then being in the play), so I hardly had time to work on my stories.

  
  


Thanks for being patient guys!! Thank you's go out to: SSJ, dragonzair, Silver Angel, Unity Girl, Roanoke, Phoniex Child, Fire Mistress, and Sailormoonshadow! You guys are great!


	8. Chapter Seven: Back to the Northern Real...

Chapter Seven: Back to the Northern Realm

  
  
  
  


"Can you believe our luck?!" Gomamon asked as the three teenagers ran eagerly into the village.

  
  


"I know, I was sure we were goners!" Lillymon exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, who would have thought we'd end up going to the Northern Realm!?"

  
  


"I know!" Biyomon chimed in. "Who knew just how nice the Wise One could be?"

  
  


There wasn't much time for idle talk as the three sped into the Yokomon Village. The village wasn't just the home to Yokomon though. It had been named after Yokomon the First, who according to legend, had been a great Sage to the Wise One of his time. It was because of this that so many Yokomon had flocked to such a place in great numbers and the place became a popular city, rather than a village. And to the dismay of the three teens, the city was very crowded today.

  
  


Gomamon let out a frustrated sigh as the trio came to a halt. "Why does this place have to attract so many tourists!?"

  
  


"Don't worry about it, just go get your stuff." Lillymon ordered already heading off in the direction of her house. "I'll meet you guys back at the castle!" Gomamon and Biyomon nodded at each other before setting off to their own homes in great anticipation of the events to come.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Gennai made his way up the winding staircase to where Wizardmon's chambers were. He suspected his advisor was still sound asleep, especially after the events of the night before. He hadn't seen Wizardmon use some of those attacks since he was a child and suspected that they were of some powerful magic. Even so, Wizardmon was not one to rise early and would probably use any excuse for a little extra sleep.

  
  


Gennai rapped on his guardian's door a few times before it opened. There stood a grumpy looking Wizardmon who obviously had just rolled out of bed. Gennai smiled amused. "Good morning." He said.

  
  


Wizardmon yawned and allowed the young Wise One to enter his chambers. The room was scarce of any sign of it being lived in and Wizardmon's baggage was lined up against the wall closest to the door. "Packed late last evening I see." Noted Gennai as his advisor dressed.

  
  


"Well, you know I'm not one for manual labor in the wee hours of the morning." Wizardmon yawned, straightening his robe. Gennai chuckled a little, but said no more on the subject.

  
  


"We're having six more people accompanying us on our journey back." Gennai told.

  
  


"Six!?" Wizardmon exclaimed. "How did we go from two to six?!"

  
  


"Well, there's the guy who claims to have information on Demidevimon, as well as his companion. Then there's my pathetic excuse for a cousin in his bowling ball form, as well as three curious teenagers who I found impostering as my Sages." Gennai explained.

  
  


"I can understand and allow the first three." Wizardmon said, now fully awake. "But I cannot allow, nor understand, the last three to accompany us."

  
  


Gennai frowned, but he had known Wizardmon would say this. "They're not going to do any harm to anyone except possibly 'Oh!' and 'Ah!' the splendors of the Northern Realm." Gennai replied amused by the image of the three teens doing such a thing. "Besides, I got a weird feeling like they're supposed to come..." He went on to add a little quieter.

  
  


"Well alright, but I have to meet them first." Wizardmon stated. "I'm permitting two others to come with us too after all."

  
  


"Angemon and Angewomon, right?" Gennai asked. His advisor nodded before muttering an incantation while flicking his hand in the direction of his suitcases. Suddenly the suitcases lifted themselves of the ground and made their way out the door of the room.

  
  


Gennai wasn't the least surprised by this having grown up with the man, but it appeared that several of the castle maids were for shrieks echoed throughout the hallways. Wizardmon chuckled as he picked up his staff and made his way to the door. Gennai shook his head entertained by his guardian's actions, and followed the man out of the room.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"I'm stuffed!" Exclaimed Agumon as he and Garurumon made their way out of the dining room. Agumon patted his belly, exaggerating how full he was. Garurumon rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Where exactly are we supposed to be going? Outside?" Garurumon asked his companion. 

  
  


"Yup. That's where I was told to go." Agumon replied. The two teens exited the extravagant castle in silence. 

  
  


Agumon had become accustomed to the silence in their relationship and he also knew that Garurumon was thankful that he didn't pry into his life. If he had something that was bothering him he would tell Agumon when he was ready. It didn't always stop the orange haired boy from chattering away and asking questions, but this was probably what made the two teenagers so compatible. One could fall silent while the other went on to talk not really looking for anything to be gained.

  
  


Upon opening the heavy doors sunshine poured into the drab darkness making the two boys squint. Garurumon shielded his eyes, scanning the area for the carriages that would be leaving for the Northern Realm.

  
  


"There." Garurumon pointed down a small hill.

  
  


"Let's go." Said Agumon with smile.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Angewomon and Angemon were already at the carriages when Gennai and Wizardmon arrived. The two angel humons were conversing with two others. Gennai recognized one of the others immediately. It was the one who said he knew something about Demidevimon. He looked well refreshed, but had few things to say. His companion on the other hand chatted contently with Angemon. 

  
  


Gennai smiled noticing how similar the four were to one another. Angewomon and the teen with white and purple hair were more of the silent type compared to Angemon and the orange haired teen. 

  
  


"Good morning everyone." Wizardmon spoke as we neared. The talk abruptly stopped as they in turn greeted the Wise One and his advisor. 

  
  


"It is an honor to meet you Wise One." Spoke the aloof teen. Gennai had expected his voice to be somewhat gruff, but to his surprise it wasn't. It was actually gentle, but with a little edge to it. "My name is Garurumon. I was sent from the School of Martial Arts and Power Up Techniques 

under Leomon's strict orders to give you information regarding Demidevimon and a few other choice topics."

  
  


Gennai nodded. "I understand. Once we get back to the Northern Realm an immediate council meeting will be in order. You can tell us of Leomon's finding then."

  
  


"Yes, sir." Garurumon nodded curtly.

  
  


"Are we all ready to go then?" Angemon asked cheerily.

  
  


"No, it appears that our three other visitors are late getting back..." Wizardmon noted. Angemon raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"Three others?"

  
  


"Wise One's invitation." Wizardmon explained before situating himself in one of the carriages. Angemon nodded looking about for any new comers. 

  
  


"Ah, there they are." Gennai noted a moment later seeing three teenagers hurrying to the conveyance.

  
  


"Sorry.... We're... Late..." Gomamon said bending over to catch his breath. It was obvious the three had been running very hard.

  
  


"I'd say we're ready to go now." Said Gennai. "So, everyone chose a carriage and we'll be on our way."

  
  


~*~

  
  


The trip was hardly tedious as the carriages themselves were magnificent. They were much like a train, each connected to each other with sliding doors on either side of the small room that led out to a narrow aisle way. There were five rooms in total: One that the carriage engineers worked in (which was off limits to the passengers), two rooms for the Wise One's Sages, one room that held the Wise One, Wizardmon, Angewomon, and Angemon, and the last compartment was for the tourists whom had never set foot in the Northern Realm.

  
  


"Isn't this exciting?!" Lillymon exclaimed to her fellow passengers. "I never thought I'd leave File Island to go somewhere as extravagant as the Northern Realm!"

  
  


Garurumon was amused at the three friendly teens who accompanied him and Agumon, but at the same time rather shy. That was usually why he was so quiet, he was actually very shy. Being around groups of people who asked him questions and wanted his opinion on this and that was very new to him. Throughout the loner's life he had never really been accepted amongst his peers. Garurumon always knew there was something different about him that set him apart from others...

  
  


It bothered him at times, but he would find other things to think about to forget about the differentness he felt. As he sat amongst these four he felt inadequate in so many ways, yet at the same time... It was weird, but at the same time he felt as if he was accepted by them because they shared that differentness that he has been plagued by for all his life.

  
  


What that differentness was he didn't know.

  
  


"Hey you! Why are you so quiet!?" Demanded the red haired teen, Gomamon. "Do you think you're better than us or something?"

  
  


"Huh?" Asked a startled Garurumon. "N-no..."

  
  


Agumon laughed; Garurumon glared.

  
  


"Nah, he's just shy." Agumon went on to say in a more serious tone. "Actually, I think this is the first time in a long time that this many people have talked /to/ him."

  
  


Silence reigned amongst them for a moment while Garurumon glared at his supposed best friend, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

  
  


"Is that true?" Quietly asked the girl with leafy green hair. Garurumon glanced at her to see a saddened face on the normally cheerful girl.

  
  


He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "It doesn't matter."

  
  


"Don't let him fool you. This is actually a big ordeal for him." Agumon whispered with a wink. 

  
  


Garurumon slapped him upside the head before continuing to stare out the window with a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks, leaving Agumon to glare at him while rubbing the sore spot on his head. Lillymon giggled a little before turning the topic of conversation back to the Northern Realm. This was much to Garurumon's relief. He never was one for the spotlight.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Someone was poking him. He could feel it at the far ends of his consciousness that it was time to wake up. He wasn't ready to however and decided to continue to seem immune to the prodding. A restless sigh escaped the person who had been poking the sleepy boy.

  
  


"Come on Gennai, don't make me use my staff..."

  
  


"I'm up!" Gennai shouted, opening his eyes quickly. His head had had one too many smacks within the last few days to last him a year at least. Wizardmon laughed, his violet orbs twinkling.

  
  


A small chuckle escaped Angemon's throat and he smiled amused at the young Wise One. "It appears we've arrived. The castle looks much bigger than I remember." The angel like humon said casting a gaze out the window.

  
  


"Oh, you used to visit?" Gennai asked straightening up in his seat, feeling embarrassed under Angewomon's disapproving stare. 

  
  


The golden blonde nodded. "Yes, I used to quite often. My father's brother used to be a Sage for the great Azulongmon, who was distantly related to us in one way or another." The man looked thoughtful for a moment, "If that's the case then you and I are also related somehow."

  
  


"Perhaps, I'm sure the family history is recorded in the library." Wizardmon told the two before standing. "I'm going to let the noisy ones next door know we should be there in a few minutes."

  
  


Gennai nodded as his advisor left their compartment and suddenly found himself nervous in the presence of the two humons. Or maybe not them both; Angemon made Gennai feel a bit more welcome with his cheerful nature, but Angewomon was another matter. Gennai was told she was actually a very nice person, but it took time to understand her.

  
  


"Yeah, maybe, but does she have to be /this/ cold toward people?" Gennai thought, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

  
  


She sat legs crossed, elbow propped on her knee, chin resting on her fist. She looked lost in thought, maybe even a bit depressed. Edgy the young Wise One may be within her presence, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was exceedingly beautiful, but the intrigue went past that. There was just something about her. Something different...

  
  


A great deal of clapping and shouting startled him from his thoughts. He looked to the door as Wizardmon reappeared, rolling his eyes, muttering under his breath.

  
  


"Did you honestly /have/ to bring those other three with us?" Wizardmon asked Gennai with a sigh. "They'll cause a lot of ruckus at the castle, and with the circumstances at hand we can't afford to play baby-sitter."

  
  


Gennai frowned slightly. "Just... Just trust me on this one, okay?" 

  
  


True, Gennai wasn't really sure exactly /why/ he decided to allow Gomamon, Biyomon, and the other one--Lillymon he thought her name to be-- to come along, but he just had this feeling. And try as he did, that feeling wouldn't leave him alone. 

  
  


Wizardmon shook his head a little, but remained silent and sat down as the carriages made there way up to the castle gate.

  
  


When the carriages stopped at the gates it was no surprise to see a Sage waiting to escort the Wise One in. What was a surprise however was the Sage's age. He could be no older than the Wise One himself, perhaps even younger. You could tell right off the bat that he was a humon.

  
  


The first thing you noticed about him was that he had two, thin, light red antenna protruding from his head of spiky, light red hair. They moved around on their own accord too, as if tracing something. He was fairly short when compared to the other Sages (and the Wise One himself) and his cloths seemed a bit baggy. His skin was fairly light, a bit on the pinkish side, and he had big, lime green eyes full of wonder.

  
  


"I'm glad to see your safe return, Wise One sir." The humon greeted as Gennai stepped out of the carriage door, followed by Wizardmon. His voice was somewhat nasally and had a high pitch ring to it. 

  
  


"Shouldn't you be in the laboratory?" Wizardmon asked with a stern look. The young Sage looked a bit indecisive before replying,

  
  


"Well, you see, I--"

  
  


"Don't tell me, let me guess." The tired advisor sighed. "You were kicked out of there again."

  
  


Half offended and half apologetic the boy nodded. "Yes, but you see I was onto something quite extraordinary--"

  
  


"As you always are." Wizardmon interrupted as the others who had accompanied him and Gennai pilled out of the carriages. At this remark the Sage gave a look of indignant hurt and shut up as the older man gave directions to the other Sages.

  
  


"Tentomon, is that you!?" Came a surprised squeal from behind Gennai. The teen turned around to see a wide eyed Lillymon gaping at his fresh-out-of-training Sage.

  
  


At his name the young Sage looked up from the ground and at the girl who spoke. She ran towards him, her leafy green hair bouncing as she did, and engulfed him in a hug that knocked him back a few steps. He flayed his arms, trying to steady himself and looked at the girl bewildered. Who the heck was she?!

  
  


"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long since I last heard from you! I thought something happened-- Why didn't you write me!?" The girl cried releasing the boy from her bone splitting hug with a look of confused fury on her face.

  
  
  
  


Tentomon blinked a few times before registering the girl's face. "L-Lillymon?"

  
  


"Who else did you think it was?" she yelled with her eyebrows furrowed from annoyance. "You didn't write me or anything! Then you end up as a Sage and not tell me! What's wrong with you!?"

  
  


Gomamon and Biyomon were baffled. Lillymon was usually a very calm, even slightly quiet, girl. To see her this angry and loud was surprising, though they had to admit it was amusing. 

  
  


"Do you know this guy?" Gomamon asked Biyomon curious. Biyomon shook her head. "Then how does /she/ know him? We've all known each other for practically our whole lives! You'd think we'd know about this guy..."

  
  


Biyomon smiled and couldn't help but wonder if Gomamon was slightly jealous of the short red head. "Well, maybe she knows him from where she used to live."

  
  


"Maybe, but she's never mentioned him before." Gomamon said with a frown as Lillymon continued to rant at the poor Sage.

  
  


"I hate to interrupt, but perhaps you could finish this lover's quarrel at a later time." Wizardmon said with finality. Tentomon and Lillymon turned bright red and hastily backed away from one another. "Now, let's get settled in, shall we?"

  
  


Tentomon, regaining his composure, nodded, "If you'll follow me."

  
  


As everyone followed the red headed Sage up the mountain of steps leading to the castle, Garurumon couldn't help but stay behind and watch as the sun began to melt into the horizon of trees. He had made it to warn the Wise One as his teacher had instructed. He found himself unsure of the future events, but portrayed a mask of composure. 

  
  


"Garurumon! Come on!" Agumon shouted atop of the steps as the others still walked steadfastly up them.

  
  


The aloof teen took one last glance at the setting sun before turning and walking towards the steps to join the others. He didn't know what lied ahead and what role he'd play in the future events, but he knew he had to be strong.

  
  


"Stand your ground and don't back down." Leomon had ordered him before his departure to File Island. 

  
  


"Don't worry Master, I won't let you down." Garurumon vowed as he took the first step up to the castle.

  
  
  
  



End file.
